Winning the Game
by Angeliciousmon
Summary: Being in Japan's best soccer team isn't easy and Kouji Minamoto knew that there would be no easy way to the top.When a newbie from the ladies team captures more than his admiration he didn't think that one after party could change his life. Mizuji, Takumi
1. Chapter 1

Now for the story you have all been waiting for, Winning the Game

**Now for the story you have all been waiting for, Winning the Game! A Mizuji (Kouji x Mizuho) story! If you're wondering it will be kind of like a sister story to The Soccer King but if you don't read The Soccer King it's fine you will still know what's happening!**

**Chapter 1 – Selected  
**

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to the most anticipated game of the year!" The cheering crowd roared as they heard the announcer's voice. The L Pyro Tornados and L Kyoto Crushers were the best ladies teams in Japan and they were about to face off in what seemed the biggest game of the year.

"Please welcome to the field the Pyro Tornados!" The deafening sound of the audience was enough to make people on the outskirts of Tokyo deaf. The woman of the Pyro Tornados rushed onto the field, meeting their cheering fans.

"Also welcome to the field Tokyo's own Soccer Princess, Mizuho Hitoki!" A small black haired girl ran onto the field, meeting the applause of her fans. A small tear rushed out her eye, her dream had come true, this was the moment she had been waiting for her whole life…

Once the Kyoto Crushers were on the field the game started, both teams refusing to break their defense as the ball never neared the posts.

Mizuho growled as she missed a tackle from a player of the Kyoto Crushers. She had to get the ball to the posts and she had to do it soon. Her chance came when she saw a break in the defense. It was a long shot, but she was willing to try anything.

The crowd's thunderous cheering became louder as the black haired girl neared the posts, dodging the opposing players.

Mizuho smirked as she came in range of the goal; she was going to make it! She kicked, falling from the effort and watched as the ball flew towards the goal.

BRRINGG!

The ball that had been flying towards the goal had suddenly become an alarm clock as the stadium, fans and players disappeared. As if someone kicked the clock it flew back in Mizuho's direction, the noise becoming the louder the closer it came…

"MIZUHO HITOKI TURN THAT DAMN CLOCK OFF!"

The black haired girl sat up with a start, her head racing and her blood pumping. Where was the stadium and the fans? What happened to the soccer match? Her mind wondered. The only thing that was the same was the fact that the annoying noise hadn't gone.

"MIZUHO!" the black haired girl jumped as she heard her name being called and she came down to reality. Her green eyes focused and she realized she was in her own room and the annoying noise was coming from the alarm clock next to her bed.

She pushed the off button and sighed. It had only been a dream… Her playing for the L Pyro Tornados and the stadium… It was all just a figment of her imagination.

She checked the time, five thirty… Time to get up.

Pulling the sheets off herself she shivered as the cold air hit her. She grumbled, winter was coming and it would be pure hell to get up this early.

Padding out her room she passed her best friend's room, Izumi Orimoto. The two had been friends for over six years now and it was still going strong. When they had turned eighteen it was time for college and co-renting the flat seemed like the best possible option and three years later it had really paid off. Sure they had their fights every now and then but who didn't? Besides they would always laugh it off later.

The blonde haired girl was sleeping peacefully, a look of contempt graced her face and Mizuho smiled, usually at this time of the morning she would be killing her because of the alarm clock.

Going into the bathroom the black haired girl undressed and turned on the shower. Stepping inside she was grateful for the heat as it streamed down her body.

After a few minutes she stepped out and wrapped her small body in a towel and walked quietly back to her room. Drying herself and donning a pair of shorts, her Pyro Tornados shirt, white takkies, socks and a warm top she got dressed.

Grabbing an apple she made her way out of the small flat and down the stairs. There was an elevator but the fit Mizuho would never take it, besides she had a thing with elevators…

Once down she greeted the man at the small reception desk before making her way out the front door. Even though it was only six am, Tokyo was already up and about with many people rushing to work, cars and taxi's going to wherever they were going. A typical morning in Tokyo.

She started jogging, Tokyo U wasn't far from where she and Izumi stayed so it was quicker to jog then to hitch a taxi and be stuck in traffic for thirty minutes.

The buildings flew past quickly as she neared her destination. She never really was a fan of the city but in order for her soccer career to move on it was a inevitable move. It was really hard to adjust after coming from the small town of Maeseko (Made up!). She had many fond memories and hoped that she could one day return to the quiet life… That was of course after her soccer success.

She was hardly breathing heavily as the university came into view. The cherry blossom leaves were beginning to fall as the summer ended and they created a pink halo around the huge building.

Running through the building she made it to the locker rooms. Several other team members were already getting ready as she entered. Greeting them she made it to her locker.

Taking her white takkies off and replacing them with her soccer boots she took off the jacket she had on, she wouldn't need it for much longer once they started warming up.

The coach was already on the field and she was talking to a lady with silky auburn hair and hazel eyes. Her face was tanned and she didn't look a day older than 25… Mizuho frowned, the lady reminded her of someone.

She shook her head; it couldn't be anyone she knew.

The rest of the team joined her on the field and the warm up started. Twelve laps around the field wasn't that much of a problem for Mizuho but she felt eyes staring at her, and she was pretty sure they were hazel…

* * *

The day was going good for the black haired girl as the practice continued. She felt that she had been putting her best into this practice, the coach seemed pleased with the way she was doing the drills and she often saw her and the auburn haired woman talking after she would successfully perform a move.

She couldn't figure out who the lady was as the coach called a five minute water break. For some reason she felt that she should know her but she just couldn't put her finger on it…

"Mizuho, front and center."

The black haired girl's thoughts were broken as the coach called her. She jogged towards the two women and anxiety flowed through her while her mind raced. Was there something wrong with her performance? She personally thought that she had been playing well lately but it was the coach's decision…

She reached the women and waited for the coach to talk and tell her the bad news but the opposite happened… Mizuho's green eyes widened at her words.

"Mizuho I would like to meet Mrs Sora Kamiya…"

* * *

"So Kouji what are we going to do today?" Takuya asked the lone wolf as he stepped into the kitchen on the condo he and Kouji shared. Being players of Japan's best soccer team definitely had its ups…

"Have you already forgotten that it's time for the draft of the ladies Pyro Tornados to be chosen and we have to go look it over today?" the midnight haired boy asked as he pulled three eggs out the fridge, someone had to cook between the two off them and it would mean numerous numbers of food poisoning if he did…

"Already?" the brown haired boy asked as he sat at the kitchen table.

"Yes Takuya… They told us yesterday during practice…" Kouji sighed… His friend's short attention span frustrated him at most times and today was no different.

Only thing was that it was still morning…

"So do you think you will find anyone special in this group?" Takuya asked.

Kouji stiffened at the question… He was sensitive at the matter of relationships and after his rocky encounters he didn't think he would have one any time soon…

Takuya winced at the silence and he immediately knew that he had asked a bad question… So he still hadn't gotten over Nicky even though it had been over a year… The foreign girl had broken his heart as quickly as she had captured it and she had left him in many pieces. Kouji had nearly stopped playing soccer and while he did it was little first graders learning how to play, he had never seen the player so sad in his life. Maybe it was Nicky's fault that Kouji was the lone wolf he was. Kouji had always found it hard to trust people…

Shrugging it off he began to eat the egg Kouji had prepared for him.

* * *

Mizuho felt like she was walking on air as she was led around the training grounds of the Pyro Tornados. It was fully equipped to say the least… With a swimming pool, spa, food court and Jacuzzis it certainly was luxury.

She also still couldn't believe that the woman had turned out to be THE Sora Kamiya, only one of Japan's best women soccer players who was married to the man that led Japan to victory in the FIFA world cup, Taichi Kamiya.

Not only that but she was on the list for possible players of the L Pyro Tornados! Only three girls would be chosen for the team if they made it through the training camp. Mizuho made a determined face; she would be on the list that stayed.

She was led to the locker room where several other girls were already seated. Sora told her to find a seat while she went to go fetch the training camp supervisor. She nodded and made her way to a bench were two girls were seated. One of the girls had the strangest hair, it was brown with red highlights and she had a cheery look on her face. The other girl had crossed her arms and a serious expression donned her face.

Mizuho sat down and the girl with the red highlights immediately greeted her, "Hi I'm Crystal and this is Sukiyumi but Suki for short," she said introducing the two of them. The other girl merely raised a hand in an attempted greeting.

"I'm Mizuho Hitoki, it's nice to meet you!" Mizuho said with a smile. She had a feeling that she and these girls were going to be good friends…

Sora walked into the room with a blond brown haired man in tow and all conversation stopped as she did.

"Welcome and congratulations on being selected to take part in the Pyro Tornados training camp! This is your supervisor Daisuke Motomiya and he will be in charge of you ladies during the camp." Mizuho immediately recognized the man as one of the players that led Japan to victory in the FIFA World Cup…

"From tomorrow onwards your future starts…"

**Yay the first chapter of Winning the Game! I hoped you enjoyed! Please tell me what you think! Also remember to read The Soccer King! **

**Love**

**Angel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oi… this took long… didn't it? Well there's no excuse except writer's block! I'm really sorry!**

**Chapter 2 – New Beginnings**

Mizuho jogged through the empty streets of Tokyo. It was five in the morning. She usually only got up at five thirty but she couldn't sleep… She was too ecstatic from her amazing opportunity to sleep.

The rest of yesterday they had been briefed more and given schedules. They had quite a big group so they had split the practice sessions into two, called group A and B. Group A practiced in the mornings on odd-days (Monday, Wednesday etc…) and in the afternoons on even days (Tuesday and Thursday), while group B was the opposite. Practicing in the mornings on even days and in the afternoons on odd days. She was group B and since it was a Tuesday, she had a reason to be awake.

She had already made two friends yesterday, Suki and Crystal. She could tell they were going to be good friends, Crystal might have been slightly naïve and Suki aggressive but they suited each other.

Sighing, she increased her speed as her practice field came into view. For some reason being around the whole soccer scene made her feel safer and less stressed, it was relaxing.

She checked her watch, it was five fifteen, still another hour before practice began but she didn't feel like going back to the flat so she made her way to the locker room, might as well get some extra practice in while she was here. Maybe it would score her some points with the coaches…

The lockers were deserted and it was well… Kinda creepy… She shivered and tried to shake the feeling off, after all it was only a feeling and feelings meant nothing. Happy with her conclusion she proceeded to walk out the locker but stopped as she came to the full length mirror.

She looked at her reflection. She had been told that she was beautiful, with alluring green eyes and silky black hair; she was a true Japanese beauty. High cheeks and full rosy lips only added to her appearance. When her fringe wasn't tied it covered one of her intoxicating orbs and at the moment it hung in her face. She had a muscular build while still maintaining a feminine grace. She had curves in all the right places and even though she wasn't as skinny as Izumi she had not on inch of fat on her well toned stomach. (AN – Hope this description helped form a picture!)

She shook her head, making her fringe fly, she shouldn't be looking at herself in a mirror instead she should be out on the field training!

"Hey Mizuho!" the voice caught her off-guard. She hadn't expected anyone to be in the lockers and when she arrived it had been deserted….

Turning, she breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw Crystal waving enthusiastically, a grin on her face. Suki stood behind her, rolling her eyes at the girl's excitement. "Good morning Crystal, Suki."

"We didn't know you would be here this early Mizuho," Crystal said as she wrapped the black haired girl in a quick embrace which Mizuho gladly returned. She looked to Suki, who like the previous day, raised her hand in acknowledgement.

She grinned, she knew that Suki meant well.

"So are you guys here for early morning practice?"

Crystal nodded, making her highlighted hair fly from the force. Suki nodded, but discreetly and then crossed her arms, a bored expression on her features.

"Why don't we all practice together?" Mizuho asked.

"Sure!" Crystal replied and both girls turned to Suki, who sighed. "Might as well…"

After a few laps around the field the trio started stretching. First they started with their leg stretches. Sitting down all three reached for her toes effortlessly. A small laugh escaped Mizuho's lips when she remembered how she couldn't even do a simple stretch like this when she had started playing soccer. Mizuho could feel her hamstring pulling and she decided to take it on step further and put her head on her knee. (I have to do that in volleyball!) After some time she switched legs and for some reason the feeling of her hamstring pulling relaxed her further.

Next they did her ankles. Crystal rotated her right ankle clockwise and anti-clockwise before moving to her left ankle. After they were flexed she swung her arms in clockwise and anti-clockwise directions before finishing the rest of her stretches.

After fully warming up Suki found a ball in her locker. There was still another fifteen minutes so they might as well practice on their shooting, the first game was in only one week and it was apparently a rival team that they hadn't beat for three years straight, it was a very important match for the older players and Mizuho, Suki and Crystal didn't want to be a reason why they messed up.

After getting the ball the trio made her way back to the field. They were going to try a simple exercise. Since Mizuho was stiff on her left hand side and Suki and Crystal had agreed to help.

Placing the ball down, Suki motioned for Mizuho to go ahead. Mizuho backed up a few steps before running up to the ball. She concentrated hard and imagined the ball going into the goal effortlessly and the team congratulating her. She felt her foot making contact with the ball but then…

THUD

"Ouch!" the black haired girl cried as she made contact with the firm ground. She opened her eyes and waited for her vision to focus. Once it did she let out a sigh of defeat, both Suki and Crystal had seen her fall. They most probably thought she couldn't play soccer.

"Are you okay?"

Mizuho's face went a deep red as she heard the voice; this was so embarrassing, Even if it was only Suki and Crystal.

"No, I'm okay!" she replied, closing her eyes and putting on a fake smile to whoever the person was. She looked down and opened her eyes, she didn't want to make eye-contact with either of them.

"Let me help you." Mizuho nodded and took the hand that was out-stretched. Once she grasped it, she frowned. She was sure that this hand felt different from a feminine hand, it was more muscular… manlier…

She looked up and the blush on her face only increased. Standing there was none other than Pyro Tornado's striker, Kouji Minamoto.

She was speechless as he pulled her to her feet. She couldn't believe she had fallen in front of one of Japan's greatest players. He most probably thought she was such a baka (idiot) for falling and that she didn't deserve to be in the woman's team. He would now most probably go tell Mrs Kamiya and then her dream would be over.

"You're Mizuho Hitoki, right?" he asked.

Mizuho nodded, still not making eye-contact. She was still too embarrassed…

"I used to be stiff on my left side just like you."

Mizuho looked at soccer star with widened eyes. He didn't think she was some wanna-be? He was actually admitting that he also used to be stiff on his left side? No-way!

"If you want I could teach you how I got over it…" he seemed half nervous to Mizuho.

"Really?" she managed to squeak back, making eye contact with his deep blue eyes. She had never told anyone, but she always had a crush on the lone wolf… Something about him always made her insides flutter and her heart beat faster… Not to mention making her blush flare…

"Sure, meet me after you're practice and I'll teach the stretch exercises I have to do in order to make my left side more flexible." Mizuho couldn't believe her ears, he wanted to teach her!

"Thanks!" she replied, her fly flying as she nodded her head eagerly.

"Did that just happen?" Mizuho asked herself outloud as she watched Kouji walk off, disbelief written all over her face.

"It did!" Crystal said brightly as she placed a hand on Mizuho's shoulder…

* * *

**Yes I know this is from chapter 5 of the Soccer King but with some parts changed but I didn't fee like exactly re-writing this chapter so I decided to change a few things…**

**Love Angel**


End file.
